


Patience, darling

by softshumjr



Series: I've got you trilogy [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wall Sex, maybe a little bit of plot but mostly just smut with a lot of feelings, there's just a lot of sex idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshumjr/pseuds/softshumjr
Summary: Magnus follows on his promise that he'd made to Alec back in the Institute. Teasing Alec, bringing him to the edge, making love to him while Alec gives up control is one of his favourite things to do.(part of the series, but can also be enjoyed as a oneshot)





	Patience, darling

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly didn't expect to write part two of I've got you but here we are and part 3 will follow :D  
> thank you so much to the magnus isn't smol squad for being the best motivation and inspiration to keep writing. you guys are amazing.
> 
> hope you're gonna enjoy!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@harryshmjr](http://harryshmjr.tumblr.com)

Alec was still sitting on his desk in only his boxer briefs, his shirt was half open, revealing so much skin that Magnus just wanted trace his tongue with. His breathing still wasn’t steady, something that Magnus was quite proud of. All of that was a reminder of what had happened just a couple of minutes before. 

A first one for both Alec and Magnus, where they fooled around in the Institute. Magnus couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about it as soon as he saw Alec for the first time and realised just how much he was attracted to that man. If he had only known back then how much Alec would mean to him, how much he would change his life, how he would feel safe and loved because of him. He had no idea just how happy Alec would make him.

Something that was pure attraction from the start turned into true love. A life changing love. Soon Alec would become his husband. Something that Magnus had stopped believing was even possible a long time ago. And then Alec marched into his life, turned it upside down and showered him with so much love and affection and safety, Magnus still sometimes couldn’t believe it was real. 

Alec chose him and Magnus chose him.

Alec was his home.

But seeing Alec like this, so comfortable around him, it made him fall in love with Alec even more. Magnus couldn’t get enough of how open Alec was about his feelings and needs since they became a couple. Before that, it was nearly impossible to read him, now Alec was so honest and pure in everything he felt and he wasn’t afraid to show it or ask for it.  
Seeing him getting more comfortable with himself was the best thing that Magnus experienced in his long life. 

Alec stood up and put his jeans on, leaving them open and hanging low on his hips. Magnus’ breath hitched. Sometimes he wondered if Alec even realised what he was doing to him, if he knew just how hot he was and how Magnus always struggled with breathing when he saw him.

Alec put his hands on Magnus’ hips and pulled him closer to kiss him. The tongue sliding easily into his mouth and a shiver went down his spine. 

Then he moved on to kissing against Magnus’ jawline, he left a few open mouth kisses against his neck. Magnus moaned quietly, allowing himself to feel every sensation.

His skin was on fire and Alec’s hot, plump lips were moving oh so slowly. He closed his eyes as he was getting overwhelmed by what Alec was doing to him. Clearly his fiancé had some plans of his own and Magnus wasn’t about to stop him.

He kissed Magnus’ Adam’s apple, something that was one of his favourite things at this point. Not that Magnus would complain. Alec loved to bite and lick and make Magnus go insane because he was so sensitive there. Alec knew this, he made it his mission to discover all of Magnus’ weak points and to use them in the most unexpected moments, always surprising him.

But Alec’s dragged his lips up. They were brushing against Magnus’ and he opened his eyes to see those beautiful hazel eyes staring right back at him. “Take me home,” Alec whispered and Magnus honestly wasn’t sure how he managed not to come right here and then.

Alec bit his bottom lip and Magnus wasn’t sure if he did that on purpose to tease him or maybe he wasn’t even truly aware of the effect he had on Magnus. Either way, Magnus was weak when it came to his fiancé.

Magnus kissed Alec again, bringing their bodies together, their groins connected and sending that sweet electricity through Magnus’ whole body.  
He finally turned around and created a portal. 

 

As soon as they stepped into the loft, Magnus had Alec pinned against the wall, just like he had promised to him.

Alec gasped at the impact, Magnus smirked. This was going to be fun. 

Magnus loved those moments when Alec was letting him just take control and make him feel good. In fact, Magnus absolutely loved it too when Alec was taking control. Magnus would enjoy every little second when Alec was trying out new things, making sure that Magnus was forgetting how to breathe, where all he could remember was Alec and Alec’s touch and his lips everywhere he could reach.

But this time, he was the one who could kiss and touch and lick and suck and bite. All of that and so much more.

Alec tried to put his hands on Magnus’ hips to bring them closer to each other, but Magnus leaned back just slightly and looked him straight into the eyes.

“Alexander,” he said the name like a prayer, “that’s not what I promised you,” he added and a pulse of magic got released from his fingers and wrapped safely around Alec’s wrists, pinning them to a wall.

Alec released a harsh breath. “ _Magnus_ ,” he moaned.

The man in front of him already looked destroyed and he was only just beginning. Oh he would make this night last a long time.

Magnus made sure that his magic wasn’t too strong, the last thing he wanted was to cause any pain. He aimed for pleasure. And a lot of it.

He finally got closer to Alec who was half hard so soon and Magnus needed to take a long breath to calm down. Seeing Alec like this was turning him on much faster than he would’ve liked and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

He kissed Alec and licked his bottom lip. Alec’s mouth fell open and Magnus’ tongue found its way into the heat of his mouth. It was messy and all kinds of perfect. Exactly what they needed right now.

Magnus brushed his lips against his neck and the oversensitive deflect rune. Discovering how much kissing and biting and licking that part of Alec’s body was one of the best things Magnus had ever experienced in his 400 years. The way Alec’s body was moving, searching for the friction and sweet release. The way Alec couldn’t stop moaning and squirming because it felt incredible. 

The first time Magnus did it, just when they were starting seeing each other and Alec was discovering the wonders of a makeout session, Alec came almost untouched and it took them both by surprise. The sight of Alec coming just because of the kisses against his rune was a masterpiece and Magnus wouldn’t forget that image even in a thousand years.

“ _Please_ ,” Alec whispered in a harsh voice, his arms trying to move to touch Magnus but not being able to because of the magic.

Magnus smiled. “But we’re having so much fun,” he smirked again and touched Alec’s collarbone with the tip of his finger.

Alec’s hips moved on their own. 

“Patience, darling,” Magnus said and leaned down his head to kiss Alec’s nipples. His tongue was moving deliberately in slow circles, while his hands were moving absentmindedly down Alec's body.

He took his time, every kiss and every bite earning him another moan. And all the noises Alec was making were like a symphony to his ears, going straight to his already hard cock.

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips to keep him where he needed him. He needed to appreciate Alec’s chest and abs, he didn’t want to leave an inch of his skin untouched. Alec’s body deserved to be praised.

His hands moved on to Alec’s thighs, massaging them slowly, going up and down and never going where Alec truly wanted them.

“God, you’re such a tease,” Alec breathed out.

Magnus kissed his hip and released another pulse of blue magic. He could see how Alec’s body trembled and how his hard cock needed to be released from those tight jeans. Not yet, though.

He stood up straight in front of Alec and grinded experimentally against him, their clothed cocks finally making real contact and they both whined, exchanging hot air between them.

They kissed again and Magnus ran his hand against Alec’s bicep, enjoying the strong muscles under his fingertips. 

He released another pulse of magic when he brushed his finger against Alec’s neck. And Alec groaned loudly.

Magnus’ hands landed in Alec’s hair and he pulled gently, exposing Alec’s throat where he left few wet kisses.

“I’m gonna- Magnus, _please_ ,” his eyes were closed and he hit his head against the hard wooden wall.

Magnus considered letting Alec come for the second time this evening. He could have even more fun while getting him hard for the third time that night.

“Where’s your stele?” he asked instead.

Alec opened his eyes, surprised. “Um, in my back pocket?”

Magnus reached out and squeezed Alec’s ass in the process. He put his hand into his pocket and took a silver stele out.

He played with it for a couple of seconds. He never had a chance to hold a stele in his hand before, no Shadowhunter would allow a Downworlder to take their stele. But Alec trusted him with his whole being, sometimes it could be overwhelming but it meant everything to Magnus.

He couldn’t use it, though. He knew that. 

Another pulse of magic and Alec’s hands were released. 

The second Alec realised it, he tried to touch him and oh how Magnus wanted to be touched by him. But for now he had other plans.

Magnus’ hands joined Alec’s and they were pinned to a wall once again. His cat eyes flashed out, he dropped his glamour because he was already too overwhelmed by what they were doing and he knew how much Alec loved his real eyes.

Alec’s breath hitched when he noticed them.

“No touching,” he whispered against Alec’s ear and moved his hips. God, it felt good.

Alec nodded slowly, already too far gone. 

Magnus released Alec’s hands and took his shirt off. It landed on the floor with a soft thump.

He gave Alec his stele. “You might want to activate your stamina rune,” he said casually. He had no idea how he managed to do that. Because he was about to explode just because of the look of pure ecstasy on Alec’s face.

Alec’s fingers grabbed the stele firmly and he activated the rune, just like Magnus had asked him to. And then he moved on to another rune. Magnus recognised it immediately.

_Sneaky, sneaky, Alexander._

“So, flexibility rune, huh?” he said while his hand landed on Alec’s clothed cock.

A surprised moan left Alec’s mouth and he dropped his stele. Magnus chuckled.

“A little warning next time?”

“Why would I do that?” Magnus replied with a question and started moving his hand slowly.

“ _Please_ ,” Alec begged again.

Magnus loved when Alec forgot all those boundaries that were usually telling him to control himself because people were watching and judging. Not here, though. The loft, their home, was a place where Alec and Magnus got to be themselves and they could finally let go.

Another pulse of magic and Alec’s hands were pinned against the wall once again.

Magnus finally took mercy on him and pulled his jeans off, followed by Alec’s boxer briefs.

He took his combat boots and his socks off and then threw the jeans and boxer briefs somewhere on the floor. It didn’t matter where they landed.

Alec was completely naked, while Magnus was still fully clothed. And just that, that feeling of his bare skin under his fingertips, while he still had all the control over their current situation, it was going straight to his cock. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth.

He was grinding against Alec’s hard cock which was already leaking cock and leave stains on his thousand dollars trousers. That made him move hips with even more intent.

Alec was squirming under his touch, his heavy breaths indicating that he was on the verge of coming. 

Magnus sank slowly to his knees in front of Alec and looked up. Alec was looking down at him, biting his lower lip, trying so hard not to come just yet. He looked beautiful.

Magnus kissed his hip bone and wrapped his long fingers around Alec’s cock. 

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec breathed out. “I’m- I can’t- I need to-“ 

He was gone and Magnus knew that, he loved giving Alec so much pleasure that it was the only thing Alec could think about. Being together with Alec was so much more than just sex, though. Being so intimate and open with each other, becoming one, sharing the love, it was special. 

Despite being in love many times, Magnus had never felt like this before. Alec was the love of his life. He knew that way before Alec kissed him for the first time.

He finally swallowed Alec’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head. Alec’s hips thrusted forward and hit the back of Magnus’ throat just slightly.

Magnus hummed, he loved the feeling. He licked the large vein underneath Alec’s cock. He was sucking on his balls just for a minute or two, who could tell at this point. Time didn’t matter.

He wrapped his mouth around Alec’s cock again and hollowed his cheeks. He sucked once, twice.

Without another warning Alec came, screaming his name and panting hard. 

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s waist to keep him in place as his knees were slightly giving up under his weight. His magic still holding Alec’s wrists above his head was also helping.

He swallowed, while staring into Alec’s eyes. He brushed his thumb against his lips to wipe the rest of Alec’s release.

Alec whined again. He always would when Magnus did that.

“I’m- _fuck_. Magnus,” his voice was raspy and so hot.

“In a minute, darling,” Magnus smirked when Alec’s breath hitched. “I told you I have plans,” he added and kissed him again.

Another pulse of magic and Alec’s hands weren’t pinned to the wall anymore.

Alec was trying to catch his breath, his whole body reacting to every touch, even the smallest one. 

As soon as his hands were free, he didn’t waste any time. He took Magnus’ expensive jacket and it fell on the floor. His fingers were working fast on unbuttoning his shirt which followed the jacket only a minute later.

He ran his fingers against Magnus’ arms and hummed appreciatively. 

“God, I will never get over them,” he whispered, like he didn’t even mean for Magnus to hear it.

Alec kissed his shoulder and moved further, leaving wet kisses against his collarbone and then his neck, sending shivers down Magnus’ spine. He finally reached his Adam’s apple and bit it gently.

Magnus groaned and rocked his hips without even thinking about it. 

He leaned his head back, giving Alec full access to nip at his Adam’s apple even more. He desperately needed Alec to touch him. That was all he could think about at the moment.

As if he read his mind, Alec’s hands slid down his arms, squeezing just a little bit. Then they moved to his chest and pinched his nipple gently.

Magnus propped his hands against the wall, while Alec was moving down his body.

He was leaving kisses wherever he could find, his hands were following and stopped when he reached the hem of Magnus’ now ruined trousers.

He was so hard, he needed Alec to do something. Anything.

“Yes, please,” he said and his lips brushed against Alec’s.

Alec opened his belt easily and then tried to pull his trousers off. They were really tight, though. Magnus loved emphasising he had a great ass. Sue him.

They both chuckled, sharing the same air. 

“Listen, I love your ass,” Alec’s hands slid behind him and Magnus’ mouth fell open, “but you need to cooperate with me here,” he laughed, but squeezed Magnus’ ass anyway.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and gave him a little peck on the lips.

“Fine,” Magnus said after a minute and another squeeze of his ass.

He clicked his fingers and his very tight trousers were gone, leaving him in only his underwear. After all, he didn’t want to do all the work for Alec.

Finally, Alec took his underwear off as well. He was kissing his way up Magnus’ body, fingers delving gently into soft body. He kissed his thighs, leaving a hickey or two. He licked his abs, groaning silently. He took Magnus’ nipple into his mouth and sucked. 

Magnus gasped.

Alec was kissing his throat, leaving more hickeys on his Adam’s apple and behind his ear. He bit Magnus’ earlobe gently. Magnus closed his eyes to allow himself to feel everything that was going through his body.

Alec tipped his chin down and Magnus looked at him properly. 

Alec was smiling. He had this beautiful smile on his face, the one that was exclusively reserved just for him. Something that Magnus would always love him for. He wasn’t sure if he deserved it, but Alec was always telling him how much he did and Magnus wanted to believe him so badly.

“I love you,” Alec said, a spark of light in his beautiful eyes.

“I love you too,” he replied without a hint of a hesitation.

Because he did. More than anything. He loved Alec so much, it was filling his whole being. Alec became a part of his life in every sense. They lived together, they often worked together. They supported each other and helped each other. They were lovers, friends, and partners. They were everything that Magnus dreamt of for centuries. And sometimes it scared the shit out of him. The possibility of losing it, _losing Alec_ , kept him awake more often than he would like to admit. He knew Alec loved him, but his brain was always full of fears. It felt like being hurt too many times left him damaged. Alec would fight him in a second if he knew Magnus sometimes thought of himself like that.

“You okay?” Alec asked while cupping Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus leaned into the touch, giving himself a moment. He kissed Alec’s knuckles and smiled. “Absolutely,” he replied. “I just want you so bad, you have no idea,” he added in a whisper.

Alec chuckled and kissed him. “I’m pretty sure I understand it more than you know,” he said, looking into Magnus’ eyes. And Magnus could read every single emotion that Alec felt. “I need you so bad too,” he finished and circled his hips, their cocks finally making real contact for the first time.

They both moaned into each other’s mouth. 

Magnus couldn’t wait any longer. He needed. He needed to touch and to be touched.

Alec wrapped his long fingers around Magnus’ cock and started stroking him slowly, twisting his wrist slightly around the head, moving his thumb against the slit.

Magnus was kissing him again, even if at this point it was more panting than actual kisses.

He was so close, he could feel his orgasm building inside of him, and he couldn't think anymore, he only felt. “ _Alec_ -“ he moaned his name.

“I’ve got you,” he repeated the words that Magnus had told to him back in the Institute and Magnus couldn’t stop himself anymore, it was too much.

He came partially on Alec’s thigh and stomach and pressed against his body. He caught Magnus who had lost control over his whole body for a moment.

Alec was caressing his cheek, trailing his fingers through his hair which probably was a complete a mess at this point.

Magnus finally gathered his thoughts and managed to stand on his own feet a couple of minutes later. He dipped his fingers into Alec’s body gently and bit his bottom lip.

“Still not enough?” Alec chuckled, even when his voice sounded destroyed. He was already half hard again.

“Never,” Magnus replied. “Not even in a million years.”

Alec was usually the one who was talking about his feelings so openly and honestly. Something that would have never been possible two years ago when they met. Alec’s journey was a long and bumpy one, however watching him grow to finally become his true self… It was a privilege. 

So when Magnus was trying to be as open and honest as the love of his life, it often caught them both off guard. Magnus because there was always this voice in his head, the one that made him afraid of losing it all, the one that didn’t want him to be happy, but he was fighting against it every day, and Alec being by his side no matter what helped tremendously. He was fighting for himself and for Alec. And Alec because even after all this time, even with his newly found confidence, he was also afraid. They both were. 

They were kissing once again, the heat of their actions making them move faster and with more intent.

Magnus had a plan. Yes, the plan had slightly changed since they got to the loft but he absolutely wanted to fulfill every single thing he had planned.

He clicked his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Fuck yes,” Alec breathed out and his legs spread out just a little bit to give Magnus better access.

Magnus sank to his knees and took Alec’s cock into his hand and started stroking him lazily to ease Alec’s nerves a little bit. No matter how relaxed Alec already was and how much he wanted it, he would always tense a little bit at first, the thought of what was about to happen getting the best of him.

He put a generous amount of lube on his fingers and brushed gently against Alec’s entrance. 

Alec was breathing hard, the anticipation reaching the highest levels.

He licked Alec’s cock just for fun and just because he could while slipping one finger inside of Alec.

“Magnus, fuck,” Alec screamed and bumped his head against the wall.

“It’s okay, my love,” Magnus said in a calming voice and started moving his finger in and out slowly, trying not to hurt Alec but focusing on opening him up.

When he felt Alec relaxing under his ministrations, he sped up a little bit. He crooked his finger and as soon as he found Alec’s prostate, Alec’s legs almost gave up.

He was muttering something under his breath, Magnus couldn’t understand what, he wasn’t even sure if Alec knew what he was talking about in that moment.

Magnus added another finger and was stroking Alec’s cock faster to distract him from any possible pain. But Alec’s moans reassured him that he was too far gone to care about anything in the world except for Magnus’ fingers moving inside of him, scissoring and crooking to hit his prostate every other thrust, making him a complete mess.

Magnus was getting harder, he needed to get inside of Alec. He needed to make love to him, make him scream and forget about anything that wasn’t them.

He added a third finger while deepthroating Alec’s cock.

“I’m gonna-“ Alec’s hips were thrusting, trying to reach even deeper. “Just get inside of me, please,” he managed to finally say.

Magnus released his cock with a pop that was so loud in the otherwise silent apartment. The only noises were their harsh breaths and Alec’s moans.

Magnus retracted his fingers and Alec whined, feeling empty without them.

He stood up and kissed Alec. “Your wish is my command,” he said.

Magnus grabbed the lube again and squeezed some of it on his cock. He gave himself a slow stroke. He was ready. 

He grabbed Alec by his ass and Alec got the hint. He jumped slightly and wrapped his legs around Magnus. Now it was only him holding Alec against the wall, carrying his weight without any problems. He finally got him where he wanted him from the start.

Alec’s cock was trapped against Magnus’ stomach, leaving a pearly trail.

They were looking into each other’s eyes when Magnus finally slid inside of Alec.

They both moaned in the exact moment when Magnus was fully in. Alec was so tight around him, clenching his muscles and it was a lot.

Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus’ neck and they were kissing for what felt like a millionth time today. When Alec bit his lip, Magnus’ hips moved and his cock thrusted deeper, hitting Alec’s prostate on the first try.

“God, yes, right there, please.” Alec's voice was full of desire.

Magnus was moving slowly at first, allowing Alec to get used to the feeling of being stretched and filled so fully. But he was always aiming for his prostate, bringing both of them to the edge.

“You feel so good,” he said against Alec’s hot skin, holding him tight and moving inside of him a bit faster now.

All Alec could do was take everything that Magnus was giving him and it was the most beautiful sight, the pure pleasure painted on his face. Mouth slightly open, sweat forming on his broad chest and a litany of sounds coming out of his mouth. 

Magnus wasn’t that far behind him. He wasn’t trying to be silent either, not when he knew just how much effect it had on Alec when he was moaning his name right into his ear.

Alec was shivering, his cock getting all that extra friction against Magnus’ abs and he was close, so so close.

“Please, harder,” he screamed and who was Magnus to deny him that?

He picked up a pace and was thrusting fast and hard, while also chasing his own release, he could almost feel it, the heat in his belly building up.

He hid his face in the crook of Alec’s neck and was nipping it, leaving marks that would be there in the morning until Magnus would heal them. Or maybe he wouldn’t this time and he knew Alec would walk into the Institute wearing them with pride.

“Magnus, I-“ Alec’s eyes were close and he clenched around Magnus and came, spilling his release on Magnus’ stomach.

He was trying to catch his breath when Magnus was still moving inside of him. All he could think about was Alec, Alec, Alec.

“Come for me, Magnus,” he whispered against his lips.

And Magnus did, thrusting deep inside of Alec and yelling his name. “Fuck.”

Their breathing was shallow and they were just standing there, right against the wall, Magnus still buried inside of Alec’s body. And it just felt right, being connected like this.

Alec smiled at him and cupped his cheek. “I love you so much, Mr. Bane,” he said with a smirk.

Magnus chuckled. “I love you too, Mr. Lightwood,” he said back and slipped out of Alec’s ass.

Alec whined, but unwrapped his legs and stood up on his own. He was shaking a little bit, the aftermath of the orgasm.

Magnus pressed his body to Alec’s and they were kissing lazily, covered in sweat and come. They were touching everywhere but their skin was still too sensitive and they finally parted.

Alec took his hand and walked them into their bathroom. He turned the water on and let it get to the right temperature.

They walked into the shower together and they were kissing again, water washing away the signs of their activities.

“Can you believe it’s going to be Lightwood-Bane in just two months?” Alec turned around and asked suddenly.

Magnus opened his eyes and looked at him. “Two long months until I marry the love of my life and become the happiest man in the whole universe,” Magnus said, there was a huge smile on his face.

“I think the guy you’re going to marry will have to disagree and say he will be the happiest one,” Alec added and kissed his nose.

 

When they got to their bed, they fell asleep immediately. Magnus right behind Alec’s back, his arms loosely wrapped around Alec’s body. They were breathing steadily and their hearts were beating in the same rhythm.


End file.
